<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Niepewność by thunder_kitkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794594">Niepewność</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_kitkat/pseuds/thunder_kitkat'>thunder_kitkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Aurors, Character Study, DMLE | Department of Magical Law Enforcement (Harry Potter), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Headcanon, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Self-Doubt, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Wizard's Chess (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_kitkat/pseuds/thunder_kitkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron porzuca pracę w Ministerstwie Magii i nieoczekiwanie wraca do starego hobby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>W końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Dzień, o którym Ron Weasley nie sądził że nadejdzie kiedykolwiek. Oto stał w promieniach wrześniowego słońca przy czerwonej budce telefonicznej, opierając na pasku skórzanej torby prawą rękę i nie mogąc się nadziwić, że w końcu podjął tę decyzję. Po miesięcznym okresie wypowiedzenia zrezygnował na zawsze z pracy aurora. Ron odchodził z Departamentu przestrzegania prawa czarodziejów z czystym sumieniem - przez prawie dwa i pół roku pracy w resorcie on i Harry wytropili i złapali większość ukrywających się śmierciożerców. Zjeździli we dwóch pół Europy: byli w Rosji, na Ukrainie, Carrowowie ukryli się w Andaluzji, Rabastana dopadli w Chorwacji, a Rudolfa pomimo najszczerszych wysiłków nie byli w stanie odszukać. Byli na Cyprze, Na Majorce, dużo czasu spędzili w Czechach szukając Yaxleya a w Warszawie udało im się z najwyższym wysiłkiem ująć Thorfina Rowle'a. Ron nie przeżyłby tej walki, gdyby nie to że jeden z pomagających im polskich aurorów po utracie różdżki nie stracił głowy i ogłuszył Rowle'a butelką wódki. Żegnając się ze Stanisławem Koniecpolskim przed powrotem do Anglii, Ron miał na policzku głębokie rozcięcie i pierwszy raz pomyślał, że kariera w biurze aurorów może nie do końca jest jego powołaniem. Nie raz i nie dwa zaglądał śmierci w oczy, ale wtedy, kiedy Rowle celował w niego różdżką Ron nagle pomyślał o tym że niedawno poprosił Hermionę o rękę. Przypomniał sobie jak bardzo oboje byli szczęśliwi planując ślub i wesele. Pomyślał o tym jak bardzo chciałby mieć z nią dzieci. Po chwili przez głowę przeleciała mu szybka jak strzała myśl o rodzicach którzy stracili już jednego syna; Ron nie był pewien czy matka przeżyłaby kolejny taki cios.</p><p>Kiedy wrócił do domu tamtego dnia widział strach w oczach Hermiony, z niepokojem patrzyła jak zmieniał opatrunki na głęboko rozciętym policzku. Blizna z resztą została mu do dzisiaj. Pocałował ją wtedy z pasją, wkładając w ten pocałunek całą swoją miłość i oddanie. Trzymał ją długo, przyciskając mocno do siebie. Jej delikatny zapach werbeny i wetiwery podziałał na niego jak balsam; nie chciał jej puścić, jakby się bał że za chwilę ją straci. Ron nigdy nie powiedział jej co się stało w Polsce, nie wspomniał też ani słowem o tym że zdecydował wtedy o zmianie zawodu, jak tylko on i Harry opanują ten chaos. Nie mógł zostawić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela bez pomocy, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. W ciągu sześciu miesięcy od ujęcia Rowle'a udało im się doprowadzić wszystko do względnego porządku i Ron nie chciał już dłużej ryzykować życiem; nie dla łapania pospolitych przestępców. Obrzucił ostatnim spojrzeniem czerwoną budkę telefoniczną przez którą wydostał się z ministerstwa wyjściem dla interesantów. Zdał odznakę, przepustki, podpisał stosowne dokumenty - oficjalnie przestał być funkcjonariuszem biura aurorów.</p><p>Przeciągnął się i ruszył w dół ulicy pogwizdując wesoło, pierwszy raz od dawna nie czuł stresu i presji, był spokojny i rozluźniony. Skończą się nieustanne wyjazdy, ślęczenie nad mapami, dowodami, ciągnące się w nieskończoność przesłuchania. Męczyła go ciągła gotowość do służby, wezwania w środku nocy, nieustanna odpowiedzialność za życie Harry'ego który przecież był jego partnerem. W ostatnim tygodniu Ron uświadomił sobie że od dwóch lat praktycznie nie rozpakowywał torby podróżnej, w domu bywał rzadziej niż gdzieś daleko tropiąc ściganych listem gończym przestępców. Nie wiedział jak Hermionie udawało się to wszystko wytrzymać, przez ostatnie dwa lata nie mieli dla siebie za dużo czasu. Ona najpierw kończyła Hogwart, wtedy widywali się praktycznie tylko w weekendy. On gnieździł się w Londynie w pokoju z kuchnią i odkładał połowę swojej wypłaty żeby mogli wspólnie wynająć coś przyzwoitego. Hermiona nie zarabiała, nie miała kiedy. W wakacje dorabiała korepetycjami a jej rodzice pomagali im finansowo, ale to na Ronie spoczywał główny ciężar ich utrzymania. Kiedy Hermiona była na kursie prawniczym przeprowadzili się do większego mieszkania, Ron dostał awans i podwyżkę a pieniądze nareszcie przestały być problemem. Niestety musiał coraz więcej pracować: wstawał bladym świtem, kładł się nad ranem, do domu przynosił papiery i akta nad którymi siedział godzinami. Hermiona nie narzekała na nic, nie miała pretensji, ale Ron wiedział jak bardzo jej go brakowało. Kiedy się kochali widział w jej oczach tęsknotę. Jej dotyk był inny; bardziej natarczywy, zachłanny, jakby chciała na zapas nacieszyć się jego bliskością. Ron całował ją z pasją, sunął dłońmi bo jej gładkiej, oliwkowej skórze. Nie mógł się nadziwić jak bardzo była piękna; kochał jej krągłe biodra i drobne piersi; gardłowy jęk Hermiony był dla niego najpiękniejszym na świecie dźwiękiem. Kiedy budził się rano przytulony do jej pleców, wyrwany ze snu skrzeczącym dźwiękiem budzika chciało mu się wyć. Nic nie wpędzało go w większy dół i rozpacz niż powrót do pracy po krótkich, upojnych chwilach spędzonych z Hermioną kiedy akurat oboje mieli wolne. </p><p>- Nigdy więcej - pomyślał podpalając papierosa, - Nigdy więcej. </p><p>Obrzucił spojrzeniem Dziurawy Kocioł i zaciągnął się głęboko. Nie zastanawiał się nigdy co mógłby robić po rzuceniu kariery w wymiarze sprawiedliwości, więc kiedy George zaproponował mu spółkę przy prowadzeniu Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów Ron nie posiadał się z radości. Nie dlatego że roztaczało to przed nim korzystne perspektywy finansowe, ale dlatego że wszyscy bardzo martwili się o George'a. Śmierć Freda odcisnęła na nim piętno którego nic nigdy nie będzie w stanie zmazać. Przez jakiś czas Georgie nie jadł, nie sypiał, praktycznie nie opuszczał sklepu na Pokątnej. Nie odwiedzał rodziców; grobowa atmosfera w domu tylko pogarszała jego i tak kruchy stan psychiczny. Matka cały czas płakała, ojciec postarzał się o kilka lat w ciągu paru miesięcy. George jeździł tylko do Billa i Fleur gdzie spędzał długie godziny nad morzem. Jego oczy straciły swój dawny, zawadiacki blask. Stał się poważny i przygaszony, przestał żartować i dowcipkować, a swoje karmazynowe garnitury zamienił na czerń. Ron bał się o niego. Nie chciał stracić kolejnego brata, dlatego kiedy ten zaproponował mu pracę w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów ucieszył się jak nigdy. Przechodząc przez Dziurawy Kocioł przywitał się z kilkoma znajomymi, skinął głową barmanowi i wyszedł na obskurne podwórko za barem. Otworzył wyuczonym ruchem przejście na Pokątną i skierował się do sklepu swojego brata.</p><p>Przed Magicznymi Dowcipami Weasleyów jak zwykle kłębił się mały tłum ludzi, mimo że było już po zamknięciu klienci usilnie próbowali dostać się do środka. Ron skrzywił się, nienawidził teleportacji ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidzil mieć do czynienia z głośnym tłumem. Jako auror ciągle musiał użerać się z ludźmi: gapie, dziennikarze, konferencje prasowe, pytania z sali... <em>Proszę mnie przepuścić, tak, jestem aurorem, mam ci bliżej pomachać tą odznaką? No już rozejść się, powiedziałem rozejść się, to nie przedstawienie! Co wy tu robicie, to nie jest miejsce dla cywili, za taśmę, w tej chwili! No, gdzie ta przepustka prasowa? Zapomnieliście? Tak, taką macie akredytację jak ja willę na Majorce, no już, zjeżdżajcie stąd!</em> Ron nie miał ochoty dalej się z tym użerać. Zapiął swoją skórzaną kurtkę i deportował się z cichym pyknięciem, by po kilku sekundach stanąć w małym pokoiku na poddaszu sklepu swojego brata. George już na niego czekał. </p><p>- Cześć - Ron powiedział niepewnie - Przepraszam że tak, ale nie chciałem się przebijac przez ten tłum na dole... </p><p>- Chodź tutaj. </p><p>George wstał i przytulił go mocno, Ron nie spodziewał się tego, przez chwilę poczuł się tak jakby znowu był małym chłopcem. Jakby nic z tych strasznych rzeczy się nie stało a on zaraz pójdzie do pokoju pobawić się swoim ulubionym misiem. Przez chwilę obaj patrzyli na siebie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. </p><p>- Cieszę się, że się zdecydowałeś, dziękuję - George zaczął po chwili siadając na pufie - Naprawdę potrzebuje pomocy, nie daję już rady sam...</p><p>- To ja ci dziękuję - Ron wszedł mu w zdanie - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo Hermiona się ucieszy, nareszcie będziemy mieli czas dla siebie. </p><p>- Właśnie, co u niej słychać? Poznałeś już jej rodziców? </p><p>- Już dawno, zaraz po tym jak pojechała po nich do Australii - Ron przeciągnął się - No wiesz, miałem nie poznać rodziców mojej przyszłej żony? U Hermiony jak zwykle, zakuwa do ostatnich egzaminów, do tego staż w ministerstwie... Nie mogę się doczekać aż to się skończy. </p><p>- Nie dziwię ci się - George uśmiechnął się do niego - Brzmi okropnie. Słuchaj, mam do ciebie prośbę... Od jakiegoś czasu próbuje posegregować rzeczy Freda ale nie potrafię się za to zabrać - głos mu zadrgał, Ron poczuł jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku - Chciałbym je wyrzucić albo nie wiem, oddać potrzebującym ale nie umiem... </p><p>- Pewnie, nie ma sprawy - odparł Ron próbując ukryć zdenerwowanie - Przyjdę któregoś dnia z Harrym i Hermioną, pomogą mi. </p><p>- Dziękuję, - George szybko otarł płynąca po policzku łzę, Ron udał że tego nie widzi - Po prostu tak mi go brakuje... Ja wiem że minęło już ponad dwa lata... </p><p>- Nam wszystkim go brakuje, - Ron poczuł jak wbrew jego woli łzy napływają mu do oczu - Wszyscy za nim tęsknimy. Wiem jak musi być ci ciężko. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć, zawsze ci pomogę. </p><p>- Wiem, dziękuję - George uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo - Byłem ostatnio u rodziców, dali mi dla ciebie ten karton. To twoje rzeczy, mama pomyślała że chciałbyś je przejrzeć. Prosiła żebście przyjechali z Hermioną. </p><p>- Dzięki, bracie - Ron spojrzał na pokaźne pudełko stojące w rogu - No, to co z tą pracą, co mam robić? </p><p>- Myślałem że zostaniesz może wspólnikiem? Robiłbyś to wszystko co Fred... Wiesz, promocja, reklama, ogarnąłbyś też księgowość... No i będę potrzebował też pomocy w sklepie... </p><p>- Czekaj, co? Wspólnikiem? </p><p>- Jesteś moim bratem, nie będę cię zatrudniał jak szeregowego pracownika - George wzruszył ramionami - Wydaje mi się to jedyna uczciwą opcją. </p><p>- Nie wiem co powiedzieć... </p><p>- To nic nie mów - George uśmiechnął się a w jego oczach zapaliło się coś, czego Ron nie widział od dwóch lat, - Chodź, wprowadzę cię.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron wrócił do domu dobrze po siódmej; George uparł się że musi pokazać mu koniecznie wszystko dzisiaj, nie było możliwości żeby mu odmówić. Obejrzał każdy najmniejszy zakamarek, każdy kąt i komórkę na miotły. Zapoznał się z produktami których nie znał, z ich właściwościami i cenami. Przejrzał księgi, zerknął na dotychczasowy marketing i doszedł do wniosku że nie było źle, był pewien że sobie poradzi. Miał już nawet kilka pomysłów. Postawił na dywanie w salonie karton od rodziców, zrobił sobie herbaty i po chwili zaczął przeglądać zawartość pudełka.</p><p>Były tam zdjęcia ze szkoły, stare listy które pisali do siebie z Hermioną jako dzieci, przewiązane czerwona wstążką listy od Harry'ego, rodzinne fotografie. Ron uśmiechnął się patrząc na zdjęcie z Egiptu zrobione na tle Wielkiej Piramidy. Wszyscy uśmiechnięci i szczęśliwi, nieświadomi tego co nadejdzie za kilka lat. Znalazł stary fałszoskop; na widok swojej złamanej na drugim roku w Hogwarcie różdżki uśmiechnął się z czułością i włożył ja do pudełka które następnie schował głęboko w swoim biurku. Miał mimo wszystko do niej sentyment. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem wyciągając swoją wyjściową szatę w której poszedł na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy i bez żalu położył ją na kupce przeznaczonej do śmieci. Pod szatą, na samym dnie pudełka, leżał jego wysłużony komplet szachów czarodziejów. Ron nie wiedział dlaczego szybciej zabiło mu serce. Nie grał od lat, nie miał czasu. Najpierw szukanie horkruksów, wojna, później jego prawie trzyletnia kariera w ministerstwie. Zapomniał w ogóle że istnieje coś takiego jak szachy, a przecież uwielbiał je. Ta gra zawsze przynosiła mu ulgę i spokój, relaksowała go. Metodycznie planował każdy swój ruch, przewidywał to co zrobi przeciwnik, w skupieniu analizował sytuację na planszy - z czasem przestał nawet przegrywać. Drżącymi rękami wyjął z kartonu szachownicę i pospiesznie rozłożył na niej figury. Wpatrując się błyszczącymi oczyma w czarno-białą planszę uśmiechnął się do siebie.</p><p>- Pion na e-5, - powiedział po chwili i obserwował w skupieniu jak biała figurka posłusznie wykonuje jego polecenia - Nawet nie wiecie jak za wami tęskniłem.</p><p>*</p><p>Kiedy Hermiona wróciła do domu zdziwiła ją plama rozmigotanego światła padająca na posadzkę w korytarzu. Ron o tej porze zazwyczaj był jeszcze w pracy, zwłaszcza ostatnio. Była ciekawa co się stało. Cicho przeszła przez hol i stanęła w progu opierając się o ścianę. Jej narzeczony siedział po turecku na dywanie i grał w szachy sam ze sobą. Nie widział jej, całkowicie pochłonięty tym co się działo na planszy. Obok niego stała zimna, nieruszona nawet herbata.</p><p>- Koń na c-7, szach i mat! - powiedział nagle Ron, w jego głosie była czysta radość - Ha, wygrałem! Znowu!</p><p>- Dobry wieczór, kochanie - powiedziała Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się - Cieszę się że jesteś w domu tak wcześnie, co się stało? </p><p>Ron odwrócił się szybko, jakby zawstydzony tym na czym został przyłapany. Hermiona pomyślała ze smutkiem, że jej narzeczony mimo tego, czego dokonał nadal nie czuł się do końca pewny siebie. Przecież on zawsze był taki dzielny, odważny, zaradny. Od dwóch lat utrzymywał ich praktycznie sam. Nigdy na to nie narzekał, starał się ją uszczęśliwić. Kiedy kończyła Hogwart wiedziała że oszczędzał tyle ile mógł żeby mogli razem zamieszkać. Bolało ją to, że nadal czasami uważał że nie był dla niej <em>wystarczająco dobry</em>. Nawet jak prosił ją o rękę miała wrażenie że był przygotowany na odpowiedź odmowną; kiedy się zgodziła przez chwilę widziała niedowierzanie w jego oczach. Nie wiedziała co zrobić żeby Ron w końcu uwierzył w siebie.</p><p>- Dobry wieczór - wstał z dywanu przewracając niechcący kubek z herbatą - O nie, przepraszam... Zaraz to naprawię. - Krótko machnął różdżką i mokra plama natychmiast zniknęła. - Cześć, cieszę się że już jesteś, chcesz herbaty?</p><p>Ron podszedł do niej i pocałował ją, Hermiona objęła go za szyję i przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem. Bardzo za nim tęskniła, za jego dotykiem, bliskością; za jego zapachem. Czasami kiedy wychodził przytulała się do jego poduszki czując jego działający na nią jak balsam zapach piżma i sosny. Z trudem powstrzymywała łzy, wiedząc że zobaczą się dopiero za tydzień. Kiedy wróciła do Londynu bez słowa znosiła jego nieobecność; bez mrugnięcia okiem przyjmowała do wiadomości to, że wyjeżdża na trzy tygodnie do Rosji, że musi siedzieć nad papierami albo w sali przesłuchań. Denerwowała się kiedy nie wracał całymi nocami z ministerstwa, albo kiedy będąc gdzieś na misji listy od niego spóźniały się o kilka dni. Kiedy przychodził do domu wieczorem z naręczem papierów i do rana ślęczał nad aktami przynajmniej była spokojna; zasypiając widziała światło w jego gabinecie, wiedziała że był obok. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego ile te dwa lata ją kosztowały, jak bardzo była zmęczona ciągłym lękiem o niego. Kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie Ron pogłaskał ją delikatnie po policzku, spojrzał w jej pełne miłości oczy i uśmiechnął się.</p><p>- Nie, dziękuję... - powiedziała siadając przy stole - A w zasadzie chętnie.</p><p>- Już się robi, - odparł, wsypując earl greya do zaparzaczki - Odszedłem z ministerstwa.</p><p>- I jak się czujesz?</p><p>- Dobrze, - Ron zalał wrzątkiem herbatę i postawił przed Hermiona parujący kubek - Cieszę się że przestałem tam pracować, nareszcie będziemy mieć dla siebie czas. Nie chcę żeby to tak wyglądało.</p><p>- Mi też było bardzo ciężko - odparła czując że głos więźnie jej w gardle - Przepraszam że nie pracuję, że jesteś z tym wszystkim sam...</p><p>- Daj spokój, - Ron wziął ją za rękę, - Dam radę jeszcze trochę. Z resztą jesteś już na ostatniej prostej, wszystko się ułoży. Możemy zostać w tym mieszkaniu jeszcze przez jakiś czas, jest wygodne; w sklepie zawsze będę mógł wziąć dodatkowe godziny...</p><p>- Nie, - powiedziała stanowczo, - Chcę żebyś trochę odpoczął. Przez te dwa lata naprawdę się forsowałeś, martwiłam się o ciebie. - Hermiona spojrzała na niego z troską - Kocham cię.</p><p>- Ja ciebie też kocham. Proszę, to dla ciebie, - Ron wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki aksamitne, bordowe pudełko. - Jako przyszłej pani prawnik będą ci pasować.</p><p>Hermiona otworzyła prezent i wyjęła ładne, srebrne kolczyki z czarnymi opalami. Nigdy nie przestawał jej zadziwiać, zawsze potrafił trafić idealnie w jej gust.</p><p>- Dziękuję, są śliczne - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do niego - Ja dla ciebie też coś mam, myślę że ci się spodoba. </p><p>Podała mu duże, prostokątne pudełko zapakowanie z czarny papier. Ron niecierpliwie rozerwał go, a jego oczom ukazał się piękny komplet szachów z alabastru.</p><p>- Ale jak to zrobiłaś? - powiedział z zachwytem oglądając figury - Przecież to musiało być potwornie drogie...</p><p>- Odłożyłam trochę - powiedziała i ścisnęła go za rękę - Myślałam o tym od dawna, wiem jak bardzo lubisz szachy... Zawsze żałowałam że przestałeś grać, uwielbiałam na ciebie wtedy patrzeć. Już w szkole bardzo lubiłam obserwować twoje mecze... </p><p>- Naprawdę? - Ron lekko się zaczerwienił - Nigdy mi tego nie mówiłaś... </p><p>- Nie wiem dlaczego, - odparła, nagle dotarło do niej z całą mocą że rzadko kiedy mówiła mu jak bardzo go ceni, jak bardzo go kocha, - Twój talent szachowy zawsze mi bardzo imponował. Pomyślałam, że skoro będziesz miał więcej czasu może zechcesz wrócić do grania? Mógłbyś zapisać się do magicznego związku szachowego, brać udział w turniejach... W przyszłym roku są mistrzostwa świata.</p><p>- Tak myślisz? - Ron patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem, - Sam nie wiem...</p><p>- Spróbuj, to nic nie kosztuje - Hermiona wstała i usiadła mu na kolanach obejmując go za szyję - Ale myślę że będziesz wspaniały.</p><p>Ron pocałował ją z pasją i wstał trzymajac ją na rękach. Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem przytulając się do niego.</p><p>- Jutro jest sobota a ja nie pracuję - powiedział gardłowo otwierając drzwi do sypialni, - Ty zdaje się też nie.</p><p>- Nie, - Hermiona niecierpliwie rozpięła jego skórzaną kurtkę i koszulę - Wcisnęłam Berecie spisanie tych raportów.</p><p>- I bardzo dobrze, - wyszeptał Ron muskając ustami jej szyję i drżącymi rękami rozpinając guziki jej bluzki, - Teraz wszystko będzie inaczej. </p><p>Ronald Weasley zapisał się do magicznego związku szachistów. Przez pierwsze miesiące grał zawzięcie z wszystkimi członkami niższego szczebla, szlifując swoją technikę i wdrażając się z powrotem do gry. Po kilku latach przerwy jego umiejętności nieco zardzewiały ale to tylko zmotywowało go zwiększenia liczby treningów. Hermiona uśmiechała się pod nosem, kiedy czytając książkę wieczorem zerkała ukradkiem jak Ron grał sam ze sobą, jak notował co ciekawsze rozgrywki i sytuację patowe. Uśmiechała się do niego kiedy opowiadał jej jak awansował w hierarchii związku, jak znowu zaczął wygrywać nie ponosząc żadnych porażek. Byli już kilka tygodni po ślubie, myśleli o kupnie większego mieszkania, nareszcie ich sytuacja finansowa była stabilna i nie musieli się martwić o pieniądze. Odwiedzali przyjaciół i znajomych, wyjeżdżali na weekendy. Hermiona zapoznała go z różnymi mugolskimi rozrywkami, Ron szczególnie polubił filmy. Chodzili więc do kina, do multipleksów i studyjnych, na kasowe hity i mało znane, alternatywne obrazy. Oglądali Spielberga i Polańskiego, Jarmusha i Buñuela, Ron szczególnie polubił Tarantina i Hala Hartleya, zaczął nawet prenumerować mugolskie magazyny dotyczące kina. Chodzili na spacery, jeździli na wieś, a on zawsze miał ze sobą alabastrowy komplet szachów który dostał od Hermiony. Kazdego dnia ćwiczył przez dwie godziny, sumiennie i wytrwale, nie odpuścił sobie ani jednego treningu. Byli bardzo szczęśliwi, planowali przyszłość, pierwsze dziecko - Ron nie chciał mieć dużej rodziny, ustalili że dwoje dzieci to wystarczająca ilość. Pamiętała jak któregoś dnia otworzył się przed nią i powiedział że nie chciałby nigdy żeby którekolwiek jego dziecko czuło się gorsze. Hermiona nie naciskała na niego, zdawała sobie sprawę że swoim dzieciom chciał zapewnić lepsze warunki niż on sam miał w dzieciństwie. </p><p>Kiedy wrócili do domu pewnego majowego popołudnia dyskutując zawzięcie o feministycznej interpretacji "Dziecka Rosemary" (Ron w pewnym momencie zainteresował się także mugolską filozofią) na drążku przy oknie siedziała sowa trzymając w dziobie list. Hermiona podała mu zakupy i poszła odebrać pocztę. Wrzuciła do sakiewki przy nóżce ładnej płomykówki kilka knutów i przejrzała korespondencję by po chwili wejść do domu.</p><p>- Coś ciekawego? - spytał Ron kładąc czajnik na kuchence - Jest coś dla mnie?</p><p>- Jest pocztówka od Harry'ego i Ginny - Hermiona podała mu kartkę - Poza tym same rachunki.</p><p>- Będęgrałwfinaleszachowychmistrzostwświata - wypalił nagle Ron nie patrząc na nią - Przepraszam że ci nie powiedziałem...</p><p>- Słucham?</p><p>- Będę grał w finale szachowych mistrzostw świata - powtórzył i spojrzał na nią - Nie powiedziałem ci bo bałem się że nie przejdę eliminacji... Ale przeszedłem wszystkie i pokonałem każdego przeciwnika, miałem doskonały czas, jednego rozłożyłem nawet szewskim matem, wyobrażasz sobie?</p><p>- To wspaniale kochanie, bardzo się cieszę! - Hermiona podeszła do niego i objęła go za szyję, - Jestem z ciebie taka dumna!</p><p>- Naprawdę? Ostatecznie mogę wcale nie wygrać...</p><p>- To ogromne osiągnięcie, nawet jeżeli zostaniesz wicemistrzem.</p><p>- Dziękuję - Ron uśmiechnął się do niej - Po prostu chciałbym być w końcu w czymś <em>najlepszy.</em></p><p>- Kiedy grasz ten mecz?</p><p>- Jutro.</p><p>- Jutro?! - Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi - To trochę komplikuje sprawy, mam jutro rozprawę... Przełożę ją na wcześniejszą godzinę. Przyjdę po ciebie.</p><p>* </p><p>Kiedy o jedenastej przed południem Ronald Weasley usiadł przed szachownicą wpatrując się w zimne oczy dotychczasowego mistrza świata zacisnął w kieszeni rękę na swojej szczęśliwej monecie. Rosła w nim chłodna determinacja; zdenerwowanie jakby ktoś ręką odjął. Wpatrując się w czarno-białe figury na planszy jego myśli zaczęły płynąć właściwym dla siebie, logicznym torem. Kiedy podali sobie ręce i wylosowali figury - mistrz świata białe a jego przeciwnik czarne - gra nareszcie się zaczęła. Ron metodycznie planował w głowie swoje ruchy i przewidywał ruchy przeciwnika, umysł nareszcie miał jasny i czysty. Czas płynął, odmierzany kliknięciami zegara szachowego.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hol gmachu należącego do magicznego związku szachistów był urządzony elegancko i ze smakiem. Marmurowe posadzki, kute z żelaza balustrady i wysoki, mahoniowy kontuar przy którym czytał książkę znudzony recepcjonista. Harry i Hermiona siedzieli na wygodnych, skórzanych kanapach i czekali aż Ron wreszcie skończy swój mecz. Problem polegał na tym że grał już prawie półtorej godziny dłużej niż przewidziano. Recepcjonista nie chciał wpuścić ich na górę, argumentując że nie mogą przeszkodzić w meczu i rozproszyć grających. Większość pracowników już wyszła, było po osiemnastej i Hermiona zaczynała się coraz bardziej denerwować.</p><p>- Dlaczego on jeszcze nie wychodzi, - mówiła szarpiąc nerwowo mankiety swojej koszuli - Harry, jak myślisz, co się dzieje?</p><p>- Hermiono, uspokój się, skoro nie wychodzi to na pewno jeszcze gra - powiedział Harry klepiąc ja po ramieniu - Nie martw się, nic złego się nie dzieje. Może będziecie chcieli do nas wpaść w sobotę, Ginny zrobi ciasto...</p><p>- Harry, przepraszam, nie mam teraz głowy do ciasta i weekendu, - żachnęła się i wstała - Ron gra mecz o mistrzostwo świata, nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym!</p><p>- Ee no tak, rozumiem, - Harry odchrząknął - Ale naprawdę nie musisz się aż tak przejmować, nawet jak nie wygra...</p><p>- Zawsze musisz taki być? - powiedziała z wyrzutem, - Przestań go podkopywać, dobrze wiesz jak bardzo on nadal jest niepewny siebie, ty to powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej! Skup się chociaż raz na nim a nie na sobie! </p><p>Harry wlepił wzrok w podłogę, nie chciał się do tego przyznać ale Hermiona miała dużo racji. Ron był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, największą podporą, a Harry traktował go zawsze jak pewnik, jak kogoś o kogo nie trzeba się starać. Nagle poczuł się strasznie głupio, przypomniał sobie te wszystkie sytuacje z których mógłby nie wyjść żywy gdyby nie Ron. W Rosji oberwałby rykoszetem i zostałaby z niego mokra plama ale rzucone przez Rona zaklęcie tarczy uratowało mu życie. Przypomniał sobie jak Ron nadstawiał karku jako auror, mimo że tak naprawdę nie lubił tej pracy i nie chciał tej kariery, robił to tylko i wyłącznie z poczucia obowiązku i dlatego że Harry go poprosił. Po ciągłych nagabywanich został w biurze jeszcze pół roku, a Harry i tak nie umiał odpuścić. Spojrzał na bladą ze stresu Hermionę i natychmiast postanowił że będzie dla Rona lepszy.</p><p>- Hermiono, ja... - urwał, bo nagle usłyszał na schodach gwałtowne poruszenie.</p><p>Po chwili ujrzeli jak Ron idzie w ich kierunku ściskając w ręku małą, złotą statuetkę w kształcie konika szachowego, za nim podążała chmara dziennikarzy przekrzykując się w zadawanych pytaniach. <em>Anatol Barysznikow był mistrzem świata nieprzerwanie od dwudziestu pięciu lat, jak pan to skomentuje? Co skłoniło pana do porzucenia kariery w ministerstwie? Odnosił pan przecież znaczne sukcesy... Jak to się stało, że niszowy gracz pokonał mistrza świata z dwudziestopięcioletnim stażem? Od jak dawna gra pan w szachy? Czy to prawda, że na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie rozegrał pan zwycięską partię przeciw figurom zaczarowanym przez Minerwę McGonagall?</em> Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego i uśmiechnęła się szeroko; kiedy Ron stanął przy nich zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i pocałowała go, a on objął ją i podniósł przyciskając mocno do siebie.</p><p>- Mówiłam ci! Mówiłam ci, że wygrasz! - zawołała nie dbając o tłoczących się wokół niego dziennikarzy, - Jestem taka dumna!</p><p>- Czy będzie pan dalej grał w szachy? - spytała czarnowłosa dziennikarka, obok której zawieszone w powietrzu fioletowe pióro notowało coś zawzięcie w grubym notesie.</p><p>- Oczywiście, że będę dalej grał w szachy - odparł Ron obejmując Hermionę w talii i uśmiechając się do Harry'ego, - W końcu jestem w czymś <em>najlepszy.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>